


It's All Fun and Games Until It's Not

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Competitive Kits, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia, Monopoly (Board Game), Space Mall (Voltron), Young Acxa, Young Ezor, Young Keith (Voltron), Young Lotor, Young Regris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Getting stuff from the Space Mall was easy. Realizing her kits are competitive? Not so much.





	It's All Fun and Games Until It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-first story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the twentieth story. Regris is 21, Lotor is 20, Ezor is 18, and Acxa and Keith are 15.

Story Twenty-One - It's All Fun and Games UntiI It's Not

Krolia was strolling through the space mall alone. She had expressed the want of going to the space mall and once she got permission, her kits asked her for stuff. Regris asked her for more numbing gel for his tail which kept getting sore during training, Lotor asked for more pillows for the nest, Ezor requested a thick blanket for her, and Acxa and Keith wanted something fun to do, especially when their siblings were training.

She had found the stuff for her older kits easily but was trying to figure out what her twins would find fun. She wandered into the Earth store, looking to see what she could find. There were several things she barely remembered from her short stay on Earth with the twin's father. She grinned and grabbed some Earth clothes for herself before her eyes landed on a board game that said 'plan a family game night' and thought her twins might find it fun.

%%%

Krolia entered the nest and was partially surprised to find it empty. She had to remember that her kits were growing up, and it wasn't strange to find no one in the nest. It was sad to her that her kits may not need her very soon. She gave off a soft whine while she put away the things she bought. She cut off the whine when the door opened, revealing her fifteen deca-phoebe old twins. Keith's and Acxa's eyes lit up, and they tackled her with a cry of _"Mom!"_

She caught both of her kits in her arms and nuzzled them. She nosed their hair, taking comfort in their scents.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Acxa asked.

"Yes, kit. I even found a game for you and your brother to try."

Keith chirped and looked to see what his mom had bought them. It was a long, skinny, white box, and when it was opened, it had lots of different plastic pieces, papers, and thin cardboard pieces. One thing that drew their attention was that it was a variety of different colors. Even though these colors weren't as vibrant as the usual colors that attract kits, they still pleased the kits.

Krolia watched as her twins figured out how to play the game, which was easy to do because of the instructions. She discreetly took pictures of Keith and Acxa playing the game and sent them to the Dads' and Taulol's data pads. She wasn't expecting the rest of her pack to show up, something that didn't escape the notice of the two youngest kits.

"Regris, Lotor, Ezor! Come play with us! We can restart the game!" Keith called out.

Regris eyed the game and then made the mistake of looking at the twins. They learned when they were really young that they were really good at getting others to do what they wanted without any words. The entire pack was susceptible to the twins silent pleading, even after all these deca-phoebes.

Lotor and Ezor knew their eldest brother was a goner the tick they saw him glance at their youngest siblings. They didn't want to chance a glance, lest they fall victim to the silent pleading. They weren't expecting Kolivan and Thace to have been watching or to have looked at Keith and Acxa.

"Why don't you join your siblings?" Thace asked, placing a hand on Ezor's left shoulder.

Knowing she didn't really have a choice, she sat down to join Regris and the twins. The four kits looked up expectantly at Lotor, who hadn't joined them yet. Kolivan nudged his kit forward and gave him an expectant look, which made him duck his head and sit down with his siblings. The Dads smiled at each other, not knowing what they had set into motion.

%%%

"Please not a five. _Anything_ but a five...or a seven," Acxa murmured under her breath as she shook the die in her claws. She released them and held her breath as the cubes settled on a three and a four. She groaned as Keith cheered. She glumly moved her piece onto a royal blue colored square. "I'm your twin. Don't I get a discount?"

"Nope!"

Acxa grumbled as she handed Keith the fake paper money that came with the game. Keith took the money with a wide grin on his face before scooping up the die and rolling them. He saw them end on a four and a six and started moving his piece, his smile fading into a frown as his piece neared the dreaded corner square. _"Not again!"_

"Karma," Acxa sung back to him as Keith put his piece in the opposite corner to wait the required three turns as he wasn't going to waste any of his money to get out early.

%%%

"Aw, come on! Not another one!" Regris complained as his piece landed on a red square that had two little three dimensional plastic rectangles sitting at the top. "I landed on yet _another_  of your hotels!"

Ezor grinned and held out her claws expectantly. "Yup. Pay up, bro!"

%%%

Lotor and Keith glared at each other from across the board. They were the two in control of most of the board _and_  with the highest amount of money. "You're going down."

"After you," Keith growled.

%%%

The Dads, Taulol, and Krolia watched in apprehension as their kits argued and verbally fought each other during the game. Taulol leaned over and stage whispered to her surrogate sister, "This may not have been your best idea, sister."

Krolia couldn't help but agree.

Fin


End file.
